


Your Hair Smells of Smoke

by jasongrayson



Series: Desperate Desires and Unadmirable Plans [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Relationship Negotiation, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongrayson/pseuds/jasongrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dick’s always off beat, always too late or too early, stuck staring into trashcan fires like they can tell him the future. Normal couples have stuffed animals or shirts stolen from each other’s closets, but that’s probably overrated. Instead he thinks of Jason every time he sees a flickering flame or smells cigarette smoke." </p><p>Jason sets fires when he's heartbroken, and Dick just wishes he'd listen for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Smells of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis" by Brand New.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Dick doesn't have much bottom dysphoria and is fine with the word clit (though he avoids any slang terms for vagina). Fair warning in case that will set off dysphoria for anyone!
> 
> Brief mention of canon character death. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason likes to set fires. He’ll deny it if you say it to his face, but whenever he’s stressed, new blazes pop up around Gotham like tiger lilies. Abandoned warehouses, mostly. He’s always got a good excuse, but Jason _always_ has a good excuse.

It’s raining when Dick swings up on the rooftop behind him. The water runs in tiny rivulets down Jason’s helmet. It doesn’t do anything to quell the blaze that warms their faces.

“Burning stuff again?” Dick asks. Jason doesn’t turn around.

“Kind of pretty, isn’t it?” Jason tips up the helmet so it still shields his face from the rain and lights a cigarette.

“Yeah.” Dick sits down next to him, boots dangling over the edge of the building. “Kind of is.” He looks over to where Jason’s fingers are curled around the cigarette. Jason breathes out a trail of smoke. “Still killing yourself by inches?”

“You of all people know I missed that bus.”

Someday Dick’s going to stop blaming himself. Someday they’ll all let go of whatever blame they tried to carry and maybe punch the Joker in his stupid fucking face, but Dick’s not ready for that yet, so he chases the words with a kiss. As he licks into Jason’s mouth, with the blaze on his face and the smoke shotgunning into his mouth, it’s like making out with a house fire.

Jason stiffens a few moments into the kiss.

“Aren’t you having enough fun fucking Bruce?”

“Who told you?”

“The replacement heard you screaming his name. I think he needs therapy.”

“We all need therapy.” Dick sighs. “I was going to tell you myself.”

“Tell me what? That you got what you wanted? That you don’t need me anymore? I don’t want your pity sex.” Jason clenches his teeth. The spray of freckles across his nose stands out as his face blanches. Dick reaches for his shoulder, but he flinches.

“Yeah, ‘cause I say that to you whenever you’ve got Roy’s scratches down your back.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.” Jason takes a long drag and drops his cigarette off the edge of the rooftop. The rain puts it out before it hits the ground.

“I love you,” Dick says. He regrets it the moment he does. Words like that aren’t for rooftop confessionals.

“You love lots of people.”

Jason kisses him, long and soft and sweet like Jason never does. When he pulls back, Dick doesn’t have to open his eyes to know he’s gone.

Dick’s phone buzzes. It’s from Steph.

“Congrats dickiebird!! Cass owes me 50 bucks!! xx”

Well, isn’t this fucking peachy?

#####

“Hey, you might want to have the fire department on speed dial this week,” Dick says, holding his phone with his shoulder as he pours himself a bowl of cereal.

Bruce sighs on the other end of the line. “Jason?”

“Yeah. He’s on another one of his tears. Won’t listen to a word I say—you know how he gets.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, comes with the territory. Besides, I’m not sure I’m the one he’s mad at.” Dick sucks air through his teeth. “Sorry about that.”

Bruce laughs quietly. “I’m not sure what I’d do if he ever _weren’t_ mad at me.”

“Have a heart attack, probably.” 

“Probably.”

“I’ll figure it out. I’m good at that.” He tries to keep his voice cheerful. Dick’s not sure why he still tries to lie to Bruce, but it’s almost reflex by now to pretend to be okay.

“I know you are.” Bruce’s voice is rich and warm, and Dick has a little bit more hope despite himself. But this topic is still a little sore, and he’d rather talk about something, anything else.

“Hey, are we still on for dinner Friday?” Not his smoothest topic shift, but it gets the job done.

“Provided no one poisons the water supply.” Bruce is probably joking. Probably.

Dick groans. “Knock on wood at least, B. You’re just tempting them now.”

“We’ll get takeout even if they do. You should probably eat something other than Lucky Charms for once.”

Dick pauses, spoon halfway to his mouth. “I’m not even going to ask how you knew that.”

“I planted a camera in your kitchen.”

“Hmm, no. Then I’d be flashing you right now, and you would definitely not be talking about cereal.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Mmhmm,” Dick says through a mouthful of cereal. He swallows. “I’ll have you know I never say anything I’m not willing to follow up with nudity.”

“We’ll see,” Bruce says. His voice is low and full of promise. “Much as I’d like to hear more about this nudity, I’ve got a meeting in five. Talk later?”

“I’d like that.”

“Love you.” Dick’s never going to get used to Bruce ending conversations like that, and he never wants to. 

“Love you too.”

After he finishes breakfast, he texts Bruce a picture of his ass in the bathroom mirror, with the caption “enjoy your meeting <3.”

“You’ll be the death of me.” Bruce replies. Dick does not make a joke about la petite mort, but mostly because he’s running out the door.

#####

Jason doesn’t answer his phone. Doesn’t respond to any of Dick’s texts, either. Dick purposefully goes into his territory on patrol, chasing leads that don’t exist for crimes that barely merit recognition, because even a fist in the face is better than the godawful silence.

Dick’s always off beat, always too late or too early, stuck staring into trashcan fires like they can tell him the future. Normal couples have stuffed animals or shirts stolen from each other’s closets, but that’s probably overrated. Instead he thinks of Jason every time he sees a flickering flame or smells cigarette smoke.

On night two of the torture, night two since Jason kissed him like he actually meant something and left him aching to be loved, Dick’s had enough. For the two talkers of the family, he and Jason had never been much good at talking to each other. It always ended in fucking or fighting, not like there was ever much difference with them. And fighting is off the table.

That’s how he ends up alone in Jason’s apartment. Breaking and entering is practically how they show love, and it’s not like it’ll be the first time Jay came home to an uninvited hero in his room. 

They’ve never actually made it to Jason’s bed before. Whatever they have is fragile enough that they’ve always been better off on neutral ground.  They’ve fucked on the couch, on the floor, in disreputable hotel rooms. There’s even been a couple of glorious bouts of rooftop frottage, and the time Jason hoisted Dick onto his shoulders in an abandoned warehouse and ate him out until he screamed. But this must be the week for breaking unspoken rules, because here he is, putting himself squarely in Jason’s territory. Making himself Jason’s territory.

Jay’s bedroom is clean, in stark contrast to the mess of his living room. There’s a loaded gun under the pillow, a knife under the bed, and another of each in the nightstand drawer. Dick can’t blame him; he sleeps with escrima sticks under his pillow more nights than not. And Jason’s been through a lot more hell.

Dick’s never actually been in here when one of them wasn’t bleeding or concussed. It’s nice, if a little sparse. The bed is soft, with nicer sheets than Dick’s. But the goal of this visit isn’t to snoop around Jason’s bedroom. It’s to drive him wild.

Dick knows all Jason’s weak points, knows what drives him crazy. This seduction is a game of strategy. He strips, leaving on nothing but the domino, and then pulls his gloves back on, situating himself in the middle of Jay’s bed and spreading his legs. He’s already soaked just thinking of what’ll happen when Jason gets back.

Or then there’s the alternative, that Jason will toss him a pair of boxers and throw him out, leaving him to get home in nothing but underwear and a domino mask. But he’d rather not think of that, and if worst came to worst and he _was_ naked on the streets of Gotham, Bruce would probably set a new land speed record getting there.

He shakes his head. Jason wouldn’t throw him out. He just needs proof Dick still wants him. This is Dick offering himself up, giving Jason the upper hand. No more fighting. No more lonely wanting. Just Dick, naked, in Jason’s bed. Jay’s for the taking, body and soul.

He’s so turned on he aches. He takes his time, teasing himself. Ghosting gloved fingers over his clit in barely-there circles before pressing just barely inside. The gloves add another dimension of sensation as he pushes his fingers deeper inside himself, crooking them just right to make himself moan. He buries his nose in Jay’s pillow. It smells like Jason’s fabric softener, and just a hint of cigarette smoke. It’s enough for him to close his eyes and imagine Jason is here.

He hears the apartment door open and is hit with another rush of arousal. Dick hears the thump of the helmet hitting the ground, and then the twin thuds of Jay’s boots. When the bedroom door creaks open, Jason just stops and stares.

Dick knows exactly what kind of tableau he makes, sprawled out over Jason’s sheets, fucking himself on two striped fingers. Jason’s always had a thing for the finger stripes.

“Jay,” Dick says, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Jason whimpers. “Fucking hell, Dickiebird.” And then he’s _there,_ crawling up the bed and replacing Dick’s fingers with his own, moving them in slow, deep thrusts.

“Please,” is all Dick gets out before Jay’s lips are on his, demanding as ever yet strangely tender.

“The hell are you doing here?” Jason says as he pulls back, something like wonder in his voice.

“Ideally, you.”

“Bruce is gonna kill me,” Jason says, then sinks his teeth into Dick’s collarbone. “But what a way to go.”

“He’s not… He’s not gonna kill anybody.” Dick pushes Jason back to lift his shirt over his head. “He knows.”

Jason stops and sits back, head cocked and brow furrowed. “He knows?”

Dick smiles. “’Course he does. Said he’d never try to take you away from me.” This is more their style of confession. These are words Jason knows how to believe.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Jason says. He leans forward, hands running over Dick’s chest. “You could have anyone you wanted.”

“I do.”

Jason closes his eyes and kisses him, trailing his fingers downwards to rub slow patterns between Dick’s legs.

“You’re such a jerk,” Jay says, nipping at his bottom lip.

“I really am,” Dick says, undoing Jason’s pants and pulling out his cock.

Jay groans. “Take off your damn mask. I’m not gonna stare at the lenses while I fuck you.”

Dick obeys almost instantly, pulling off his domino and flinging it across the room somewhere.

Jason kisses his forehead and stands. “I’ll be right back.” He walks over to the bathroom, rummaging around in the cabinets. As he walks back across the room, he rolls on a condom.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Dick says. “Been _waiting_ for you.” Jason hovers above him, and Dick spreads his legs almost on instinct.

“ _Please_ , Jay.” And then Jason’s inside him, and Dick closes his eyes and moans, fingers grabbing at the muscles of Jay’s back.

“Open your eyes,” Jason says, pressing his forehead against Dick’s. “Let me see you.”

Jason’s looking at him like he’s precious, and he’s seen that look before but only when Jay didn’t know he was looking back. Not like this, with Jason moaning as he thrusts into him. With Jason making sure he sees.

Dick whimpers with each thrust, biting his lip to try to anchor himself. He wants to let himself go, to just be borne away on the pleasure, but he needs to remember this.

“Faster. Please. Wanna come.” He’s so close already.

“You’re gonna come just like this,” Jason says, reaching down to rub Dick’s clit. “Slow and easy.”

And Dick holds in a sob, but god this feels good. The stupid, infuriating, wonderful thing about Jason is that he always knows exactly what Dick actually wants. Or maybe it’s what he needs.

Jason’s fingers are slow but insistent, and Dick feels the ache building in his stomach. He closes his eyes, leans forward to kiss Jason, but as their lips meet, Jason stops rubbing.

“I’m going to watch you come,” he says. “Keep your eyes on me.” As soon as Dick opens his eyes, Jason resumes rubbing his clit.

Dick obeys, watching Jason moving over him as the pleasure grows. It’s all he can do not to throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut as he comes. He doesn’t scream as his body shakes. It’s too intense for anything but a breathless whisper.

“Jay.”

“Right here,” Jason says as Dick comes down. “You did so good. Such a good boy.” He kisses Dick. “What color?”

“Mmm. Green,” Dick says, sweet and boneless underneath him.

“So good for me,” Jason says again. “I’m going to fuck you now, and you’re going to come again with me, okay?”

Dick nods, lifting his head for another kiss. Jason presses his lips to Dick’s hard, speeding up his pace.

“Fucking shit. Damn, Dickie.” Jason’s thrusts are quick and hard. Dick lays back and lets Jason fuck him, lets him do whatever he wants. He’s beyond words.

It doesn’t take long before Jason’s close, before his fingers are clawed in the mattress where they hold him up.

“C’mon, babe. You can do it,” he says. He thrusts once, twice, pressing his thumb hard against Dick’s clit on the third. “Now.”

Dick does sob this time, and Jason yells loud enough that someone beneath them bangs on the ceiling. They ride out their orgasms together until Jason finally rolls off Dick.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

Dick whimpers, but nods. Jason’s back almost before Dick registers the loss, pressing a water bottle to Dick’s lips.

“Here.” It’s almost too cold, but it helps Dick come down. “You did such a good job.”

“Yeah?” Dick says. His voice is still a little shaky, but not in a bad way.

“Yeah, Dickiebird.”

Dick smiles at the nickname. “Hey Jason?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Can I stay the night?” Dick looks very vulnerable as he asks, eyes wide and lips barely parted.

“Okay.”

Jason crawls into bed beside him and turns off the light. Dick rolls over to cuddle against him.

“You’re warm,” Dick says.

“I’m not warm; you’re a fucking refrigerator.”

“Whatever.” Dick smiles and nuzzles closer. “Sleep now.”

Dick doesn’t tell Jay he loves him. But he’s pretty sure he knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there's going to be at least one more story to tie up all the threads! This wasn't ever intended to become a series, but I'm rather glad it did. Leave a comment if you like to let me know what you thought and/or what you'd like to see as I finish up the series!


End file.
